A Birthday To Remember
by LezBot
Summary: This is my first story. Yamato hasn't celebrated his birthday in the twenty-six years he has been alive. Kakashi plans to change that with a little help. Not the best summary but hopefully the story will be better. This story is set in the ninja-verse but has little relevance to the series story line. This is a yaoi story between Kakashi/Yamato/Iruka. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

It's a bit short but it's only the first chapter. I rated this story T just to be safe. This story is also a work in progress.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or it's character's just merely borrowing them for my story.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Phew, another long day at the hospital." Sakura sighed as she wiped her forehead and preceded to clock out and head home. The hospital had been increasingly busy the past week due to all the rouge ninja lurking around Konoha.

Rumor had it that most of the rouge ninja were actually from the Sound village and that they were looking to ambush Konoha in the hopes of knocking out most of it defenses. Luckily enough the ninja that were sent out weren't as highly skilled as the ninja of the leaf. Most of the ninja had been taken out and the leaf had suffered quite a bit but were still victorious. The remaining Sound ninja admitted defeat and fled back.

Now that the mini war/battle is over those who were not injured or atleast not badly injured were expected to clean up whatever mess had been made. "Busy day Sakura?" "Sensei, what are you doing here? shouldn't you be at home resting?" Sakura gasped as she was caught off guard, but upon hearing who talking to her from the other side of the road she quickly turned a glare on said person as she walked over to him. It was Kakashi who was standing there, one hand in his pants pocket while the other was holding open one of his infamous books. "Maa, i'm just going for a little walk. No harm to any of the injuries I have attained during the battle." Kakashi explained having held up his hands in mock surrender in the middle of his explanation.

"uh huh." Sakura said raising an eyebrow in suspicion, not quite believing that as being the whole truth. Having had the man as her sensei, comrade, and friend for years she has learned to sorta read between the lines. So she stood there, arms crossed over her hospital uniformed chest as she shifted from one foot to the other and fixed Kakashi with a look that clearly said ' I know you better than that now spill it '.

After a good minute or two of the stare down Kakashi finally sighed and began to explain his true motives behind his "little walk". "Alright fine. The real reason i'm not at home resting is because Iruka is being his mother hen self, being that Naruto and I were both injured and I was hoping to run into you. I need to ask you a favor." During his little confession Kakashi's demeanor had slouched from it's original relaxed state.

Sakura had watched her sensei through his explanation. Her stance changed to a more relaxed one and a small smile formed on her lips at hearing Iruka-sensei being a "mother hen". It was a well known fact that Iruka was basically a father figure to Naruto even if they are only ten years apart. So anything involving Naruto was immediatley sent to Iruka, which caused a whole slew of parental emotions to erupt from the man. It was also a well known fact that both her sensei's were in a very commited relationship thus the "mother hen" attitude towards Kakashi as well.

"Ok, so what is this 'favor' you wanted to ask me?" Sakura asked. Hands on her hips with a slight smirk on her lips. She had a high feeling she was gonna enjoy this. "Hmm yes well, you see Yamato's birthday is in two weeks and well he hasn't celebrated his birthday in the twenty-six years he's been alive. Which by the way don't tell him I told you. He doesn't know that I know he never celebrates his birthday. Anyway back to what I was saying before. I need you to find out what it is he has been wanting. I plan to throw a surprise party for him but I need to know what to get him and I can't ask him myself because he'll get suspicious of my motives. So can you please use your manipulating woman powers and find out what he's been wanting?" Kakashi the great copy-ninja of the leaf who rarely gets embarrassed had just embarrassingly admitted to needing help with something as mediocre as a birthday present. But what's done is done, he explained his favor and now he just has to wait for her answer.

Sakura just stood there stunned. The pink haired kunoichi in the six years she has known her sensei, couldn't recall a time she had seen him embarrassed. She quickly recovered not wanting to make it more uncomfortable for the man. So she plastered on a huge smile and answered her sensei, completely ignoring the "manipulating woman power" part.

"Of course I'll help! Yamato-Taichou is as much a part of our team as the rest of us. Twenty-six years without a birthday party is way too long! We have to make sure his twenty-seventh birthday is the best ever! So who are you inviting and is there anything else I can do to help out?" She asked , hands clasped and emerald eyes wide with excitement.

"Hmm well i'm not quite sure. Actually I haven't even discussed anything with Iruka yet. How about we meet up in say two days at Ichiraku's and discuss the plans then?" The silver haired jounin shrugged nonchalantly looking boredly at the pinkette. "Yeah sure. Sounds good. See you then." Sakura said as she turned to head home thinking of how she would get the information required of her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I realise Yamato's birthday isn't until august but I couldn't help but post this now. Well what did you guys think? should I continue or no? please review and let me know. Also criticism is appreciated though please be nice about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two. There were mistakes on the first chapter that I have now fixed. This chapter is mostly a flashback on how Kakashi and Iruka became a couple. The flash back will be written in italics, if this bothers you please let me know and I will change it. Enjoy and please review. Also I probably should have put in the first chapter that the characters are probably very oc but I will try my best to keep them in character as best i can.

**Warning:** Attempt at humor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kakashi on the other hand was walking back to the house he and Iruka share. While he was walking he had his hand back in his pocket with his book open right in front of his face again. He wasn't paying attention to it though. His mind was too preoccupied with how his little plan would play out. Yes he and Iruka are in a very committed relationship, but what people didn't know is that they are both in love with another. Which is why Kakashi was so bent on finding out what Yamato like's and/or wants. He truely wants August tenth to be a day to remember. Hoping to give Yamato a big birthday bash with people who love and care about him. After the party Kakashi was hoping to hold Yamato back so that he and Iruka could confess their feelings for him and hopefully get the one they desire. Kakashi wasn't a hundred percent sure that Yamato was attracted to them but he had a hunch, he just needs it to be confirmed which he's hoping will happen as well while Yamato is talking to Sakura. Any little hint will help. As the jounin was walking home he was remembering the day he had confessed his feelings for Iruka.

~FLASHBACK~

_It had been a year and a half ago on a beautiful summer day. Kakashi was idly sitting in a tree reading one of his books. After about an hour of continuous reading he decided to take a brake and stretch his legs. When he jumped down from the tree, he happened to look straight ahead and had noticed the teacher sitting on a near by bench looking out onto a grassy field. The silver haired man just stood there watching the serene look on the brunet's face._

_Kakashi has always had feelings for the teacher. Ever since Naruto was put on his team. Iruka having had that closeness to Naruto would constantly come around and check up on him. At first it had been a tense atmosphere seeing as Iruka wasn't to sure of Kakashi, but after a while they started to warm up to each other. Eventually they even became friends. After being friends for about a year or so Kakashi found that his feelings towards the man had changed in a more romantic direction._

_After having stood there staring for a few minutes Kakashi finally snapped out of it and strolled over to the brunet and took a seat next to him."Yo" He greeted when he sat. The brunet jumped a little not having been paying attention to his surroundings. "Oh hello Kakashi-san, I didn't even see you coming." Iruka answered scratching the end of his nose with a slight blush. "Heh sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. You looked very content staring at the grassy field." "Ah yes, sometimes I like to come out here for a little piece and quiet." The brunet replied with a slight shrug. "Mmhmm I understand. Well it's a little late for lunch but would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"The jounin questioned keeping his gaze on the field before him. Iruka on the other hand was speechles. One of the men whom he had been attracted to for a little while now had just asked him to dinner. After staring, mouth agape for probably about a minute he finally gathered himself seeing as the jounin was waiting for an answer. So he cleared his throat and spoke. _

_" I-I- sure. Where?" He stuttered mentally kicking himself for acting like a school girl in love with her senpai, even if that wasn't too far from the truth. Mentally kicking himself again for thinking something so childish and girly, Iruka blushed a bit and looked at the man in front of him. Said man was smiling his one eyed smile and replied "Great! how about Ichiraku? You do like ramen don't you?" It was meant as a joke but Iruka answered anyway. " Of Course! It's my favorite." He finished the last part a little more quietly. "Ichiraku it is then, say seven?" Kakashi asked as he stood to leave. At Iruka's nod he bid the other farewell until later. _

_*Four hours later*_

_Iruka had been standing outside of Ichiraku for more than ten minutes passed seven. The brunet was starting to to worry, thinking Kakashi may have just been messing with him. He quickly squashed the thought though."Kakashi isn't like that. Is he?" He asked himself. "Is he what? Sorry i'm late I would have been here earlier but there was this little kitten that was just wandering the streets looking really sad so I vowed I would find its home." Kakashi explained eye crinkling into a smile. Iruka on the other hand, after the shock had worn off knew that the jounin was full of it but chose to say nothing. "Do you really think I would stand you up?" The jounin whispered huskily into the teachers ear. At this Iruka was such brilliant shade of red that he could have lite up a dark room. "Haha come on let's go in." Kakashi offered to the shell shocked brunet._

_After the meal, Kakashi decided he would walk the teacher home completely ignoring said brunet's protest's. Upon arriving at his front door Iruka turned to thank the other man for dinner. " Thank you for the dinner Kakashi-san." He said bowing slightly. "No need to thank me. I wanted to take you out." The jounin shrugged. "Umm well ok. Good night Kakashi-san." The brunet bowed once more and turned to walk into his house. "Iruka enough with the san. Just call me Kakashi." Was what the brunet had heard while his wrist was grabbed. Turning around ready to ask why the other man had grabbed his wrist, Iruka was met with lips soft, and warm upon his. It took him a minute to register that they were indeed the jounin's lips and that no this wasn't a dream. After having been kissing on his door step for what seemed to be forever but in reality was only a few minutes, Kakashi pulled back and looked a flushed Iruka in the eyes and said "You didn't let me finish what i wanted to say but if that kiss is anything to go by, I'd say I have my answer but to make sure, Iruka would you do me the honor of being my incredibly hot boyfriend?" The silver haired man having leaned into the brunet during the last part of his question blew into said brunet's ear earning him a soft gasp. Gathering himself, Iruka turned determined eyes on Kakashi while he answered "I'd love to be your boyfriend." "Maa, but Ruka you forgot to add incredibly hot!" Kakashi playfully whined._

~End Flashback~

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

So this chapter is a bit longer than the first one but I didn't want to end the chapter in the middle of the flashback. Chapter three may take a little while to come out because I haven't written it all out yet. Next chapter we will see what Yamato has been up to. Anyway tell me what you think. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Well here's chapter three. Its a little bit sexual but not to the extreme. Just some teasing and a little bit of some pervy ogling. Enjoy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kakashi smiled and touched his cloth cover lips as he remembered the day his life changed for the better. At the time he had been harboring a secret that he would later find out he wasn't alone in. Having reached his front door he opened it and after stepping in slipped off his shoes at the door. He looked up and found his incredibly hot boyfriend sitting at their kotatsu grading papers. Upon hearing his boyfriend enter the living room, Iruka looked up with a ferocious glare.

"Oh don't look at me like that." The jounin said as he walked over to the brunet and pecked him on the forehead. "Well what did she say?" Said brunet questioned, completely ignoring the other mans retort to his glare. "She agreed to help. I have to meet her in two days at Ichiraku though to discuss the party plans." Kakashi sighed rubbing his temples, feeling the fatigue from his short walk. Sighing himself, Iruka got up from his place at the kotatsu and grabbed his boyfriends wrists hauling him with him to the bedroom intent on making him rest and relax.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Man i'm exhausted. Being on a two week mission, then coming home just to have to help clean up after a battle I wasn't even a part of isn't easy." Luckily all thats left is to restock the stores and stands and for the people whose houses were destroyed to refurnish their new home. "All I wanna do now is sleep for the next two weeks. But first a long hot shower." Yamato said as he stepped foot into his apartment stripping his uniform on his way to the bathroom. He wasn't expecting anyone so he would just pick up his clothes later. "Oh I can't forget to report in to lady Tsunade. Eh I can just do it tomorrow." The brunet said as he reached his bathroom.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Two Days Later

Kakashi awoke feeling a lot better having been behaving and relaxing like he was told to for the past two days. He got out of bed and summoned Pakkun. "Hey boss. Feeling better?" The dog asked in that gruff voice of his. "Yeah. Just needed to relax. Hey I need you to find Sakura and give her a message for me." The jounin said as he stretched and yawned. "Sure thing boss. What's the message?" "Tell her to meet at Ichiraku at 12:30 for lunch and so we can go over the party plans." Kakshi said. "Got it." Pakkun said and took off to find Sakura.

Six hours later

"Come on Kakashi! were fifteen minutes late!" Iruka yelled trying to hurry his boyfriend along not wanting make Sakura wait any longer. " I'm coming i'm coming. It's not my fault you left the door open while you showered." The silver haired man smirked, not that you could see it due to the mask. You just knew it was there. At his words Iruka flushed an angry red and turned to leave. He knew Kakashi would lock up and follow after him.

Eventually they arrived at Ichiraku with Kakashi having teased Iruka the whole way there. Upon arriving they saw Sakura at the entrance arms crossed, looking quite irritated. "It's about time! It's already almost one! Oh Iruka-sensei I didn't know you were coming." Sakura stated unwinding her arms. "Uh yeah sorry Sakura. Had a bit of a late start this morning." Iruka explained and blushed as he remembered exactly why they were late. "Umm shall we go in?" He asked wanting to stir them into a safer conversation.

After having sat down and ordered, Sakura couldn't wait anymore and got things started. "Ok so lets start off with who are you inviting to the party?" She said looking at both her sensei's. "Definitely the rookie nine, Gai's team, a couple of the other jounin, Lady Tsunade, Shizune." Iruka listed off. Sakura nodded seemingly happy with the answer. "Ok. Next Where will the party be?" She asked. "At our house." The jounin replied as if it were obvious. "Really? I thought it would have been somewhere more outdoorsy, considering the type of person Yamato-taichou is. Is there gonna be enough room for everyone at your house?" She asked a little concerned. "Of course it's big enough. Beside how else would we get him in our.. OW!" Kakashi said grabbing his ankle, looking to his left at the teacher whom you would have thought had a foot of led by the way he kicks.

"What he means to say is the house is big enough. Now, all that's left is food which Kakashi and I will take care of. Also we did manage to talk to Hinata and she agreed to make the cake. We also managed to get a hold of Anko who said she would take care of the entertainment. Everyone else can bring a side dish if they please ." Iruka explained trying to cover up Kakashi's slip up on their plans for later that day."Hmmm, I guess that's everything then. Ooooh I'll bring cookies!" She exclaimed happy she'll get to make something. "Umm how about you bring drinks and things like that." Kakashi offered knowing Sakura wasn't a very good cook. "Is there something wrong with me bringing cookies?" She asked, a bite to her tone.

"No no it's just i'm sure everyone will wanna bring food so we won't have enough drinks ya know?" Iruka quickly explained not wanting to detonate the bomb that was Sakura. Having seen it happen when Naruto misbehaves."Yeah I guess your right. Well I guess that's everything, so I better get going I have to go see Lady Tsunade. If you guys think of anything else just send Pakkun again. Bye sensei's." The pinkette said and took off to the hokage building.

"I really hope she doesn't bring cookies." Kakashi sighed standing up from his chair. "Haha. You know she just left us with the tab right?" Iruka said with a raised brow. "Ah well I didn't bring my wallet with me so it looks like it's up to you Ruka. I'll wait outside for you." The jounin explained already half way outside. "Ass" Iruka mumbled to himself and payed for their meals. The brunet headed outside to catch up with Kakashi. Iruka wasn't ready to head home just yet though so he asked Kakashi if he wanted to go to the near by onsen before heading home. The jounin had agreed saying that having a nice relaxing soak before going home would be nice. The two men made it to the onsen and headed for the changing room. They stripped of their clothes and grabbed a clean towel from the shelf and wrapped it around themselves.

They stepped out of the room and headed toward the spring. Upon reaching the ledge to get in both men froze. Across the spring was the object of their desires. Yamato was simply sitting on one of the underwater built in benches with his eyes closed. Iruka blushed rather hard and looked around the small around so as to not be caught staring. Kakashi on the other hand didn't care if he was caught staring. The jounin ditched the towel and started making his way into the heated water. Iruka eventually following suit.

Having heard the water ripple, Yamato looked up to see who had entered and about fainted. Seeing Kakashi and Iruka enter the spring in all their naked glory had Yamato's heart speeding up, and his temperature raising, along with another part of his body. He had to get out of there and fast! "Oh hello Yamato." Kakashi greeted a bit on the husky side. "Yes hello Yamato-san." Iruka greeted as well, trying to keep the whimper out of his voice. "He-Hello Senpai, Iruka-san. How have you two been?" Yamato asked Standing up and grabbing the towel from behind him on the ledge. He thanked the heavens that the water was just deep enough to reach just under his belly button. Effectively hiding his growing erection. The brunet started making his way over to the other side. "We're good. Leaving already?" Iruka asked having collected himself a bit. Kakashi and him sitting on a bench both ogling Yamato's backside. "Ah yeah, I've actually been here a while now, plus I need to seed Lady Tsunade about something. See you guys around." Yamato hurriedly explained and quickly climbed out of the water, breifly flashing the two other men his ass. Kakashi and Iruka both had to hold back a groan, both thinking the same thing. "Only two more weeks. Just two more weeks." They both sighed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

This one is a bit longer than the last. Hope you liked it. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Yay chapter four. I'm liking this story more than my other one. Well anyway not much to say here other than we are getting closer to the party.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

One Week Till Party Time

Kakashi was starting to worry. There was only a week left before the party and he still hasn't heard anything from Sakura. "If your really that worried, then why not send out Pakkun to go find her?" Iruka asked watching his boyfriend fidget with some type of wooden trinket. He's seen Kakashi playing with it many times before but never asked about it. "Yeah that's a good idea." The jounin said putting the trinket in his pocket and summoning Pakkun. "Hey boss." The little pug greeted once he was summoned. "Hello Pakkun. I need you to go find Sakura for me. Ask her if she can meet, also ask her when is best for her and where." Kakashi said taking out the trinket again. The little pug saw Kakashi take out the trinket and smirked. "Sure thing boss." and with that Pakkun left.

"Hey Kashi what is that thing you keep fidgeting with?" Iruka asked, curiosity getting the better of him. The jounin looked at Iruka a bit surprised. "Oh this? It's a gift I got from Yamato. He gave it to me when we were in anbu together."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

_"Tenzou, this is Kakashi he will be your captain, Kakashi please show Tenzou here the ropes." Hiruzen-sama said smiling and squeezing Tenzou's shoulder in reassurance before leaving. "Hello Kakashi-senpai. Nice to meet you." Tenzou bowed respectfully. Kakashi nodded slightly before saying "Nice to meet you too Tenzou. Meet me at training ground three in ten so we can go over some of the basics. You do know where that is right?" At Tenzou's nod Kakashi left. The weeks that followed, Kakashi showed Tenzou the ropes of anbu. Slowly but surely they started to warm up to each other._

_It had been one month since Tenzou joined the anbu when he was given his first mission with his team. The mission was simple enough, scope out an abandoned base. If clear then take the scroll that was hidden in there. If only it had been that simple, but then again when is an anbu mission ever simple. A day and a half into their scoping, they deemed it safe to take the scroll with precaution. Getting ready to move in they were ambushed by at least a dozen enemy shinobi. It took an hour for them to take out half of the enemy. The enemy was much more skilled than they had thought. Things took a turn for the worst when one of the enemy caught wind of Tenzou having the Mokuton no jutsu. Having attained the information, the enemy shinobi relayed the information to the remaining members of his team and ordered them to attack the Mokuton user. Luckily enough Tenzou was able to take out four of them with his jutsu but the last two were by far the strongest of their little group. _

_The enemy didn't give him a chance. They both charged full force at the brunet. Tenzou was able to block one attack but wasn't fast enough to block the other. The one who had attacked from behind had used his katana and slashed a deep gash along Tenzou's right arm rendering it useless. Falling to his knees and momentarily dropping his guard, the enemy took charge of the moment and rose his sword in the air ready to end the brunet. The crackling of electricity was heard and then a thud as something hit the ground. Turning around in shock Tenzou saw that the enemy who was ready to end him was lying on the ground with a gaping whole through his chest. Standing next to the body was his senpai, arm still out stretched. After a couple of seconds kakashi lowered his arm and stood straight searching through his carrier pack for the emergency first aid supplies. Not once did he speak as he bandaged the brunet's arm. "I'm sorry." Tenzou whispered bowing his head thinking his captain was angry with him for being weak._

_Kakashi still said nothing. Ever since Tenzou joined the team Kakshi has had a strong pull towards the brunet. Seeing said brunet injured and in the line of death was not something he wanted to see again, but he didn't understand why he was feeling so strongly for the man so he chose to stay quiet and temporarily fix his comrades arm so they could collect the scroll and head back to the Leaf. Until he could figure out what it was that he was feeling he decided that he would play it safe and keep a bit of distance between himself and Tenzou. He didn't expect that the next day after he arrived back in Konoha that he would wake up to a present and a note that would basically hold his answer. He took the note and opened it._

_Senpai~_

_I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to take care of the enemy myself and that you had to come in and save me from something that I should have been able to do. I promise that I will train harder so something like this doesn't happen in the future. Thank you for saving me please take this gift of my appreciation for all that you have done for me in this past month and probably will do in the future._

_ ~Tenzou_

_After reading the note he opened the box to find a little wooden carving of a Sakura tree, but not just any Sakura tree, it was the specific one that he sat at when he would lounge around after training or after a mission. He knew the moment he saw the present that he was screwed. He had unintentionally fallen for his kouhai. But before he had gathered the courage to confront Tenzou about his feelings, he had left anbu and was now on his way to training his own genin team never knowing if he would see Tenzou again._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

"Babe are you ok?" Iruka asked snapping kakashi out of his memories. "Yeah Sorry Ruka I was just remembering when he gave me this. It was supposed to be an apology/promise present. On the first mission we had as a team he got hurt pretty badly and was in a situation were he could have been killed. I had to step in and save him. After that he blamed himself for being weak and gave me this." Kakashi explained. "May I see it?" Iruka asked softly. "Of course." The jounin said and handed over the little wooden trinket. " Wow. Its beautiful. He's really got some talent." Iruka whispered in awe. "Yeah." Kakashi said in response to Iruka's statement.

In that moment they heard a knock at the door. Iruka gave Kakashi back his little wooden carving and walked to open the door. It was Sakura. "Hello Sakura." Iruka greeted and welcomed his old student in. "Hello Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei." She greeted back bowing her head slightly out of respect. "Pakkun came and found me. Sorry sensei I was really busy helping Lady Tsunade and doing some other things that's why I wasn't able to stop by sooner." Sakura explained. "Oh that's ok. Did you manage to find anything out?" Kakashi asked understanding that she was busy. "Well not much just that he loves reading about architecture, and plants, something about walnuts, oh and he really enjoys drinking. How do i know this you ask? Well because when I was able to talk to him he was already very intoxicated. He also mumbled something that sounded like he just wanted to be loved but I couldn't really tell." Sakura said looking a little confused at the slight smirk she found on both her sensei's faces.

"That's ok Sakura. The information you gave is enough. Thank you for the help." Kakashi Said. "Uhhh ok. Well I will see you at the party then." Sakura said getting ready to leave. "Wait Sakura could you do us a favor before you head home?" Iruka asked while Kakashi set about finding the things he needs for his and Iruka's gift to Yamato. "Sure sensei. What do you need?" She asked happy to help. "Can you send out the invitations?" He asked. "Sure!" Sakura said. Iruka went to the desk the have in the living room and opened the drawer with the invitations taking them out and handing them to the girl. "Thank you Sakura. Oh and one more thing DON'T give Naruto his until the day of. If he gets wind that we are gonna throw a party he will wanna help which isn't a bad thing but with that kid he tends to get carried away." Iruka said rubbing the back of his neck. "I understand Iruka-sensei. Anything else you need me to do?" She asked walking to the front door. "No. That will be it thanks again Sakura." "Sure thing. See you later sensei." She said and started her trip to deliver the invitations. Iruka closed the door and set out to find his boyfriend.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well that's it for this chapter. Sorry if they were really OC.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later

Knock knock knock!

"Coming coming. Hold on!" Iruka yelled putting down the wooden spoon he was using to cook with. He ran to the door, because who ever was behind it was insistent on coming inside. "Hel- Oh Naruto what are you doing here?" the brunet asked a bit surprised at seeing the blond at his door, with a none to happy expression. He moved to the side to let the boy in. Said boy walked in towards the kitchen and stopped in front of the kitchen table, arms crossed, Iruka following him and stopping right in front of the boy. "Is there something I can help you with Naruto?" Iruka asked slightly hesitant. Naruto rarely gets legitimately angry or irritated but when he did you needed to proceed with some level of caution. "Sensei, am I so unreasonable that you couldn't tell me you were planning a party for Yamato-taichou? Do I really act so horribly that you can't trust me with that information?" The blond asked, arms falling to his side, head bowed and face crestfallen. Iruka stood there shocked, he didn't realize how much not telling the boy would effect him. He should have known better, Naruto tries so hard to make everyone happy. "I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was just afraid that if I told you would get over excited and things might not go as we planned. I'm sorry." Iruka explained bowing his head in shame.

"It's alright. I guess I do get over excited about things." He could never really be truly mad when even he knew he could go over board. "Ok so is there anything I can do to help?" Naruto asked perking up a bit. " Well we got most of the stuff we need but if you wanna bring a side dish to the party that would be great. Other than that I can't think of anything else but if we do i'll have Kakashi send Pakkun to find you." The brunet offered. "Yeah ok. I have to go think of a present to get anyway." The blond said feeling better now that he got an explanation of why he didn't know about the party. "You might wanna tell Sakura you know about the party so she can give you your invitation. How did you find out about it anyway?" Iruka asked curiously. "I'm not as dumb as I make myself look Iruka-sensei. I knew something was up, eventually I got Lee to tell me." Naruto said with a serious face,but rose an eyebrow when he saw the brunet blush at his words.

"I'm sorry Naruto I should have given you more credit." Iruka felt like shit for not giving Naruto a fair chance. "Haha it's ok Iruka you don't need to feel bad. I wasn't really that mad." The blond smiled his genuine eye closed smile. Iruka sighed in slight relief. "Oh I forgot I was making lunch. Naruto would you like to stay and have lunch?" The brunet asked. "Oooh what did you make?" The blond asked bouncing on his heels. "Beef Donburi." "Never had it before." After lunch Naruto took off, intent on finding Sakura for gift ideas. Iruka cleaned up the dishes and put away the left overs, making a mental note to talk to Kakashi about underestimating their future Hokage. Iruka smiled to himself at the thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Party Time!

"Kakashi hurry up! We only have two hours to get things ready!" Iruka yelled running around their house cleaning, even though the house was already clean. Having already cleaned it spotless the past week and last night. "Iruka calm down. We have time. And here I thought I was desperate for this day." Kakashi said smirking with an eyebrow raised in mocking. "Shut up." Iruka hissed. "Did you talk to Tsunade?" The brunet asked. "Yes. she said she would set it up fives minutes before he was do to arrive." Kakashi answered sauntering over to Iruka and kissing him on the forehead. "Ok. While we wait for everyone to show up help me get our stuff ready." Iruka said. About an hour later the guest's were starting to arrive. Naruto, Sakura, and Sai being the first to show up. Naruto brought over ramen and his gift. Sakura brought over different drinks and cups along with her own present. Sai brought over some type of walnut soup also along with his gift. After that more people started arriving. Team ten, team eight, Gai's team, and so on and so forth. Finally an hour and forty-five minutes later everyone was there. "Naruto can you send out a shadow clone to find Yamato and tell him Kakashi would like him to stop by to discuss something? Meanwhile Tsunade will set up the chakra barrier. Just make it look like your shadow clone is heading to the Hokage building." Iruka asked. "Sure thing!" The blond replied and set about making the hand signs to create a shadow clone and then giving it directions. Once that was finished everyone went and hid behind something while Tsunade went about setting up the chakra barrier.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The clone set off. It didn't take too long to find the man. Yamato was mindlessly walking the streets, bored from not having any missions to go on and from all the people he knew having seemingly disappeared. "Yamato-taichou! Hey wait up!" the clone yelled running to catch up to the man. "Oh hey Naruto. What's up?" The brunet asked. " I was just heading in to see Tsunade about something but I bumped into Kaka-sensei on the way and he asked me to ask you if you could stop by his and Iruka-sensei's house 'cause he want's to go over something with you." The blond replied. "Oh sure. Is he home right now?" Yamato asked. "Yeah he said he was heading home." "Alright i'll head over there now. Thanks Naruto." The brunet said and turned to walk in the direction of his senpai's house. Naruto smiled nodding to himself and running behind a tree so he could dispel himself.

Yamato walked at a bit of a slow pass, trying to figure out what his senpai could possibly wanna talk to him about.

"He's on his way." Naruto said as his clones memories came back to him. "Great. The barrier is up so when he reaches the house he won't be able to detect all of our chakra signatures. Now everyone stay hidden until he gets here. Kakashi you answer the door when he knocks" Tsunade finished finding her self a place to hide. Kakashi nodded leaning on the couch in the living room. Sure enough ten minutes later they heard the knock. Kakashi moved to open the door. There stood Yamato. "Hello Yamato." The jounin greeted smiling. "Hello Kakashi-senpai. Naruto said you wanted to see me?" Yamato asked. "Yes I do. Come in." Kakashi said still smiling his one eyed smile. Upon stepping inside the barrier was dropped and everyone popped out of their hiding place screaming "Happy birthday Yamato-san!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next chapter will probably be the last. Hope you enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

Well here is the last chapter. I had a little trouble getting it right but hopefully it will be good. Thanks to all those who were reading this and a special thanks to Rosebunse for reviewing. Enjoy. :)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yamato had to take a couple of steps back, having been caught off guard. He blinked, once, twice, and then a third time before he answered. "Huh?" was all that managed to come out of his mouth. Everyone laughed and walked over to the brunet hugging him and wishing him a happy birthday. All Yamato could do was stand there shell shocked, trying to get his brain to process what the hell was going on. When he arrived here he had expected that he would sit down with his senpai and go over some type of paper about Naruto's training or that they would go over something that dealt with their team work. He did not however expect to come over and be greeted by everyone he knew, and having them wish him a happy birthday. How the hell did they even know when his birthday was?! He then looked to his right and saw Kakashi standing next to Iruka and they both had the most loving and warm smiles on their face, then it clicked. His senpai knew that he never celebrated his birthday, that he never had anyone to celebrate with given his childhood, so his senapi must have decided to throw this party . Once the realization hit him, he lost it.

Yamato excused himself and proceeded to walk back out the front door. Everyone in the room exchanged worried glances. They knew he hadn't left because they could still feel his chakra signature, but they were all worried they had done something wrong. Naruto was about to head out side to see if his taichou was ok, when he was stopped by Iruka. Kakashi was already walking out the front door. After Kakashi left Iruka, gathered everyone's attention and instructed them to get things set up while Kakashi went and talked to the guest of honor. Naruto, Sakura, and Chouji all helped Iruka set up the food on two long buffet tables. Anko, Kiba, Sai, and Ino all helped put up the entertainment that Anko had brought, which was just a simple civilian surround sound stereo system. The rest of the guest's set about doing their own thing, whether that be mingling with the other guest's or asking if anyone needed any help with set up.

Outside

Yamato had sat down on the front steps to the house trying to control his emotions. He hadn't cried in many years, since he was a child. Yet here he was sitting in front of one of the men he respected the most's house, crying. He couldn't really help it though. After everything he has been through, he never once thought that he would be where he is now. With friends who cared about him and were willing to go through all this trouble just for him. "Of course we would." Kakashi said almost as if he had read the brunet's thought. Yamato flinched a little at hearing the man but he didn't look up. He would be damned if he let one of the men that he respected, and secretly loved see him acting so pathetic. "Yo tenzou? You ok?" Kakashi asked trying to come off teasing but not being able to hide all of his concern. "Yamato" The brunet whispered wiping at his eyes . "Huh?" Kakashi asked not having caught all of what the other man had said. "It's Yamato now. Not Tenzou." The brunet said louder and clearer. "Maa, it's just us out here. Anyway are you ok?" The silver haired man asked again sitting down next to the brunet.

It was quiet for a couple minutes before the brunet spoke. "Why?" was all he could think to say still avoiding the question. "Why what?" Kakashi asked. "Why would you want to throw me a party especially after you knew that I never celebrated one before?" Don't get him wrong he was grateful for eveything everyone has done but he needed to know why. "Why not?" Kakashi asked. Yamato sighed, knowing that he probably won't get an answer. "Look let's just head inside. There are a bunch of guest's in there who are waiting for the birthday boy. After the party when everyone leaves stay behind and i'll tell you why Iruka and I threw this party ok?" The jounin said standing up and reaching his hand out for Yamato to take. "Fine" The brunet answered taking the offered hand and standing up. They walked back inside. "Are you ok Yamato-taichou?" Naruto asked. "Yeah i'm fine just got a little over whelmed." Yamato answered rubbing the back of his neck, having picked up the habit from Kakashi and Naruto.

"Oh ok. Well lets get this party started!" The blond yelled, while Anko blasted the surround sound. The party was becoming a roaring success. Everyone was dancing and laughing. Some played games while others went out and danced. About half way through the party, they stopped what they were doing and had some cake and watched Yamato open his presents. He ended up getting quite a few architect books, some flower's, different walnut snacks, and various other gifts but the one that stood out the most was Kakashi and Iruka's gift. It was a beautifully sculpted wooden photo album, and in the inside it was filled with pictures of his friends and colleagues. Each picture had a caption under it explaining it's meaning, except the last page was empty. He figured he would ask about it after the party.

The party lasted for another three hours, after which everyone started to slowly make their way home. Yamato having thanked them all profusely. Finally once everyone had left Iruka decided to put the left overs away and clean up. "Here let me help you with that." Yamato said grabbing a stack of cups that needed washing. "Oh no you don't. You just go sit in the living room. I'll be there in a couple minutes with some tea." Iruka smiled and took the cups to wash. Yamato pouted but did as he was told and went to sit in the living room. Upon reaching the living room he found Kakashi lounging on one of the couches reading his little green book. Hearing somebody enter he lowered his book to see who had come in. He saw that it was Yamato so he gave a heart warming smile and sat up so that the brunet could sit down next to him. "So how was it? Did you like your party?" Kakashi asked trying not to sound eager. " Oh yes I loved it. Thank you very much Senpai." Yamato bowed slightly. "Maa, it was no problem at all. We all wanted to do this for you." Kakashi waved him off. Making it seem like it was no big deal. Just as Yamato was gonna reply Iruka came in with some tea. "Here we go." He said putting the tray down on their coffee table. "Thank you for both the tea and the party Iruka-san." The brunet said taking his cup. Iruka smiled and nodded. "Umm... why exactly did you guys throw me a party? Especially since you knew I don't celebrate my birthday senpai?" Yamato asked, looking down at his cup. Iruka and Kakashi shared a look before Iruka spoke first. " Because we care about you a lot and you deserve to celebrate your birthday Yamato. No matter what has happened in the past, you live in the present now, with people who love and care about you. Hell when I told Sakura, at first she was upset but then she became determined to make your birthday special. Then when Naruto found out he was really upset that he found out late, because he wanted to help set up the party." Iruka finished seriously.

"Yeah. I know what happened to you when you were young and I can see why you would not celebrate something that is supposed to be joyous. I at one point stopped celebrating too, but then I found my genin team and made more friends and things, eventually it got better. So when I found out that you did the same thing I did I wanted to change it." Kakashi finished just as serious. Yamato sat there with his mouth slightly open. He didn't realise he had so many people who cared about him, it warmed his heart to the core. He didn't want to start getting emotional again though so he changed the subject slightly. "Oh ok. Thank you both very much. I do have a question though, in the present you gave me why was the last page empty?" He asked, head slightly tilted.

Iruka and Kakashi shared a smirk as they both turned to the other man. "Well you see, that's actually the real reason I wanted you to stay after the party. Iruka and I have some thing's we wanna tell you." Kakashi finished not dropping his smile. "O-ok what did you wanna tell me." The brunet asked a little worried. "Well.. Iruka and I both want you to be our boyfriend." Kakashi finished wide smile very much prominent seeing as his mask was down. Iruka nodded his agreement with a small smile though his cheeks were adorned with a dusty pink. Yamato sat there and gawked. How the hell did wanting to know why his present seemed unfinished, become a love confession? From the two men he adored no less. He honestly didn't know what to say, luckily Kakashi continued. "Yama i've liked you for a very long time, since our anbu day's when you gave me this." The jounin said pulling out his trinket. Yamato stared wide eyed at it, not quite believing his senpai had kept it all these years. Yamato then turned to look at Iruka.

Iruka decided it would be best if he explained his feelings as well. "well as you know, I didn't know you back in anbu. Kakashi actually talked about you a lot when we first got together. At first I was jealous, but then I actually met you and I don't know but something just clicked with you and I knew that I liked you too. About a month later Kakashi and I talked about it and we decided that if you would have us, we want you to be our boyfriend?" Iruka finished blushing bright red but not losing his determination. Yamato sat their for a few minutes quietly, he had no idea that the two men that he was attracted to were actually attracted to him too. Finally gathering his wits he answered. "Ok." he said in a small voice. "What?" Both Kakashi and Iruka asked. "I said ok. I'll be your boyfriend." Yamato said a little louder. Kakashi and Iruka looked at each other smiling wide, then they tackled Yamato to the couch. "Great now we can finished your photo album." Iruka said grabbing a camera he had near the couch, and snapped a photo of all three of them. After finishing the album, the two men took Yamato into their bedroom, intent on showing him how much they really did care about him. After that Yamato concluded that this would indeed be a birthday to remember and that from now on his ass would always be appreciated both figuratively and literally.


End file.
